


It's Perfect

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oblivious Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: Adrien is fed up with Nino’s constant nagging and schemes with Alya to get Adrienette to happen.  It makes him frustrated, Marinette uncomfortable, and puts a strain on his friendship with Marinette.  The solution: well, pretend to date and break up of course!Day 13 AU Yeah August: Fake Dating.





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 AU Yeah August: Fake Dating. Made for my-name-is-tom-dupain-now on Tumblr per her request. 
> 
> I love fake dating fics, but I also had a really hard time writing this, because I wanted to find something for a foundation that would be relatively stable and not crack-like. Not sure how well I succeeded. I hope you enjoy

“Bro, why don’t you take Marinette with you to your father’s thing this Friday?”

“Nino, I can’t do that.”

Adrien and Nino were packing up their school supplies as the rest of the class filed out of the room. They had been dismissed for lunch only a minute before, and most of the students left as soon as possible, including Alya and Marinette. 

“You need someone to keep you from death by boredom anyway, dude. You know she’d love it.” Nino gave him a familiar look, one he was starting to hate. 

Adrien grumbled to himself. “I don’t want to subject anyone else to the torture that is my father’s business gala, let alone Marinette. It’ll be a dry, dull, desolate sea of CEOs and Designers who have no care for anyone like me.”

“She’d love it! And you’d finally get to take her on a date!”

“Nino, I don’t want to date Marinette and she doesn’t want to date me. Can you and Alya please drop your fantasies of a double destination wedding? I’m sick of it.” 

Nino stopped them in the doorway of the classroom and gave Adrien and incredulous look. “Do you really think our Mari wouldn’t die to have a chance to go on a date with you?”

Adrien pushed past him into the hallway, “I don’t know what sort of twisted idea you have in your head, but it’s got to stop.”

“Dude, she’s practically in love with you. She’s crushing so hard her brain malfunctions when you’re around.”

“So she’s a little shy around me, so what? I can’t help it she wants to work for my father someday. It doesn’t mean she wants to date me.”

“You need to get your eyes checked, bro.”

“Nino.” Adrien leaned his head against the cool metal of his locker and breathed in deeply for a moment. “Marinette is wonderful, she’s kind and passionate and a great friend, but I am not interested in dating her. And she’s not interested in me. Can you drop it, please?”

“Alright. Whatever you say, dude.”

After a tense few minutes of sorting out his books between his locker and his bag, Alya came running up with Marinette falling a few steps behind. Alya suggested that the four of them go to one of her favorite café’s to grab some coffee and a light lunch before they head back to their afternoon classes. As no one had brought a packed lunch for the day, they all agreed wholeheartedly and made their way there. 

They picked their way over to a small corner table and waited for their items to be called out. Adrien ‘the-anxiety-of-my-life-keeps-me-up’ Agreste picked a hot chocolate in a glass mug because it was an excuse to have unauthorized sugar, while ordered a triple latte to avoid falling asleep in her afternoon classes. Adrien hadn’t noticed until after their items were delivered that Alya and Nino got their matching mochas to-go, to which he quirked an eyebrow but stayed silent. At this place, they always ordered to stay in. 

Not 5 minutes after they all were settled with their items, Alya dashed off to the ladies room, conveniently taking her to-go items with her. At this point, Adrien was already suspicious, but he chose not to say anything out of resignation and a hope that he was overreacting. 

His suspicions were confirmed only a few minutes later.

Nino, after being much too intent on his phone during the time Alya was gone, announced that Alya needed his help with an Akuma across the arrondissement. He also conveniently took his to-go items with him, dashing out the front door with a half-hearted apology and another one of those familiar faces. 

It took only a few minutes of a lacking Lady-blog update for the full weight to sink in, though he’d already seen it coming for a while. 

“So, looks like we’re on our own.” Adrien took a long sip of his hot chocolate and tried to cover up his frustration. 

Marinette’s cheeks turned bright pink and she mumbled a sort of response, though Adrien couldn’t hear it. After another minute, she said, “I’m, uh, I’m sorry, Ad-Adrien.”

“For what, Marinette?”

“For… well, for Alya, and for Nino. It’s… oh, I don’t know.” She kept her eyes locked on the mug in her hands. 

“Oh, it’s not your fault Marinette. You don’t ask them. They just these ideas in their heads. Nino can’t let it go.”

“Let it go?”

“Well, yeah. He’s convinced that we’re perfect together. That we need to be a couple. I don’t understand it. You’re such a good friend and I’d never want to jeopardize that. It’s weird how obsessive they can be.” He slumped forward and rested his chin in his hand. “I just wish they’d stop. It makes me uncomfortable and it makes you uncomfortable.”

Marinette gave a small, awkward laugh, “Yeah, weird.”

The two settled under a cloud of silence. Adrien felt like he was stuck somewhere between feeling awkward about Nino and Alya and feeling comfortable with Marinette. He just wanted to find a way to make the two stop with all their schemes so he could really enjoy his growing friendship with Marinette. Was that so hard to ask for?

An idea came to him all at once. Without thinking, he said, “I’ve got it! Let’s date for a while and then break up so they drop it! We can stay friends and stuff afterward no problem, and they’ll stop bugging us!” He felt so proud of himself.

That is until he saw Marinette staring at him with wide eyes and even more flushed cheeks. Was that possible? She was already rather pink. Maybe it’s the coffee?

“Marinette?” He waved a hand towards her to catch her attention.

“What? Adrien, uh, yeah. Like, pretend to, um, date and stuff?” She blinked at him. 

“Yeah! It’ll be perfect, they’ll stop bugging us and we can do what we want after without issue!”

“Uh, sure yeah. They’ll stop bugging us. It’s what you want, right?”

“This will be perfect!” He beamed, what a great idea. “I can take you to my father’s gala this weekend if you’re willing. Nino was wanting me to take you anyway. It’ll be rather dull, but it should be enough to say we tried it and it didn’t work out.”

Marinette looked back at her coffee mug for a moment before picking it up and chugging the rest of it in one go. “Okay. When, well – um, how should we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. how many times can I get one of them to say bug/bugging instead of annoy/annoying? I don’t know but I’ll keep doing it as much as I can.
> 
> Edit 1/16/19: I know this is really a set up for more, but I have no intention of continuing. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
